Dead Man's Chest Remixed
by XantheXV
Summary: Jessabelle Turner and her friends Stephany and Jason are graduating, and past endeavours have caused her to not fully enjoy it. But when a certain pirate captain, and one Ian Mercer, shows up, she is thrown into another adventure, dragging her friends along for the ride. Based off of the hit movie series, Jessabelle might have signed up for more than she bargained for. Jack/OC. R
1. Bootstrap

Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry it has been so long! I promise, I have not fallen off of the face of the planet!

You're probably wondering why two of the chapters from COTBP Remixed are missing, right? They're not, I promise. I just decided to split Jessabelle's story into four parts-one for each movie. That, and the way this chapter starts off kinda suggests that it should have been in a separate story. But don't worry, you will get a brand new chapter, hopefully soon. It's been hard writing the next chapter with what's been going on in my life (and the recent arrival of Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance), and this chapter is just being really hard to write, mainly because I want it to be perfect.

But enough of that, so here is the recently amended chapter one of Dead Man's Chest Remixed!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own the OC's Jessabelle, Jason, Stephany and, unfortunately, Cindy Beckett.

* * *

**Chapter One: Bootstrap**

It was now dark outside. He never expected to be in that prison for so long. But it was worth it in the end.

Jack Sparrow looked down at the map. He was currently drawing out a route, but there were only two things that were keeping him from continuing. One of those was his compass itself. It didn't seem to want to make up its mind as to what direction it wanted to go in.

_I know what I want. I know what I want,_ Jack thought. _I know what I want_.

He tapped the compass, hoping it would finally stop in one direction. Disappointed that it didn't, he threw down his pen and sat back in his seat. Then he turned to the second distraction.

He picked up the bottle of rum to take a drink, but noticing that it felt a bit light, he turned it upside down and tiny drops dripped out of the bottle.

"Why is the rum always gone?" he asked to no one in particular. He set the bottle on the table, stood up, and swayed to his left in motion with his ship.

"Oh," he said, as he grabbed his hat. "That's why."

He walked to the double doors that led to the rest of the ship, put his coat on, grabbed a lantern, and grabbed a set of keys. He walked outside in the cool Atlantic breeze, and went down the stairs leading down to the hold.

He had to pass the crew's bunks (more like hammocks) as he headed down. As he did, he heard the snores of his shipmates, most coming from his first mate, Joshamee Gibbs.

"As you were, gents," he said, and continued down the next set of stairs that led to the cargo hold. It was down there that he used the keys to unlock the door that led to thing he wanted most at that moment—rum.

He hurried in and closed the door behind him. He walked through with a smile on his face, and hung the keys on a nail a few feet away from the door.

As he was walking, he noticed something that he hadn't expected. In one of the slots that usually contained a rum bottle, he saw anemones, carbuncles, and a muscle or two that shone in the light of the lantern. He shrugged it off, and looked around until he found what he wanted. In a few slots below where he was investigating, was a rum bottle. He picked it up, but to his utter dismay, found it to be full of sand.

_Bugger! _he thought.

The next sound he heard startled him and caused him to drop the bottle, which shattered instantly.

"Time's run out, Jack," the voice said.

Jack turned quickly towards the direction the voice came from, and raised the lantern so that he could see a lot better. We walked a little in that direction, and noticed a form slunked over. He walked towards it more, curiosity getting the better of him.

_I recognize that voice_, he thought. _But how did he get here?  
_  
He shone the lantern on the form so that he could hopefully make out who it was. "Bootstrap?" he asked. "Bill Turner?"

At the mention of his name, Bootstrap Bill sat up, and looked at him. "You look good, Jack," he said.

Jack took the moment to take in the person that was in front of him. _It looks like him_, he thought. Bootstrap was soaked from head to toe. He was dressed in all black with a matching bandana. On his shoulders, Jack could make out pieces of coral that were attached. Carbuncles and a single star were connected to his face, and his dark brown hair plastered it as well. He gave his former shipmate a look mixed with surprise and disgust.

_He's looked better, I suppose_, Jack thought.

"Is this a dream?" he asked Bootstrap.

"No."

"I thought not. If it were, there'd be rum."

As if reading his mind, Turner Sr. handed Jack a small bottle of rum. Jack took it without hesitation. He found it somewhat difficult considering the bottle was stuck to the older pirate's hand.

When Jack finally got the bottle free, Bootstrap said "Got the _Pearl _back, I see."

"I had some help retrieving the _Pearl_, by the way," Jack said. "Your son and daughter."

"William? Jessabelle?"

Jack confirmed by taking a swig of rum, with a smile playing at the corner of his mouth.

_Jessabelle_, he thought. _I certainly do miss her smile_.

"Turned pirate after all," Bootstrap said, bringing Jack back to the present.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of your carbuncle?" Jack asked.

"He sent me."

Jack gave him a puzzled look.

"Davy Jones."

"Ah, so it's you then. He shanghaied you into service, eh?" Jack set the lantern down, and sat down on a barrel.

"I chose it," Bootstrap said. "I'm sorry for the part I played in the mutiny against you, Jack."

_You bloody should be_.

A hermit crab crawl across one of the barrels that Bootstrap was sitting next to. He caught it before it scurried away.

"But I stood up for you. Everything went wrong after that." He stuck the hermit crab in his mouth and ate it, causing Jack to make a face. Bootstrap continued on. "They strapped me to a cannon. I ended up at the bottom of the ocean, the weight of the water crashing down on me. Unable to move, unable to die, Jack."

_Right_, Jack thought. _The curse_.

"I thought that if there was the slightest hope of escaping this fate, I would take it."

"Ah," Jack said. He got up from his spot and began to walk off. "It's funny what a man will do to forestall his final judgment."

He turned, only to be met by Bootstrap. "You made a deal with him, too, Jack," he said. "He raised the _Pearl _from the depths for you. Thirteen years you've been her captain."

"Technically—"

"Jack, you won't be able to talk yourself out of this. The terms what apply to me apply to you as well. One soul, bound to crew a hundred years aboard his ship."

"Yes," Jack said. "But the _Flying Dutchman _already has a captain, so then there's really—"

"Then it's the Locker for you!"

Jack didn't like the idea of that at all.

"Jones' terrible leviathan will find you," Bootstrap warned him. "It'll drag the _Pearl _back to the depths and you along with it!"

"Any idea when Jones might release said terrible beastie?"

Bootstrap shook his head. "I already told ya, Jack. The time is up."

He grabbed a hold of Jack's left hand and rubbed the palm and back of his own on the palm of Jack's. "It comes now, drawn with ravenous hunger for what man bears the Black Spot."

Jack stared at his hand as a black spot began to form. He looked up to say something to Bootstrap, but he had disappeared. He looked back down at his hand, and ran for it, all the way back to the main deck.

On his way up, he woke up the crew. "On deck all hands! On deck! Scurry!" He hurried along the crew's hammocks and continued to rouse them. "Quickly, I want movement! Move! I want movement!"

Gibbs woke with a start, hurrying with the rest of the _Pearl_'s crew. He quickly threw his boots on and hurried after Jack.

"I want plenty of running!" Jack continued to shout. He grabbed a piece of cloth off a passing sailor, and quickly wrapped it around his hand. "Run as if the devil himself is upon us!"

"Do we have a heading?" Gibbs asked.

"Ah!" Jack exclaimed, not really expecting to see Gibbs following him. "Run! Land!"

He ducked, hoping that Gibbs would leave and carry out his orders. He stood back up, and Gibbs was still there.

"Ah!" he exclaimed.

"Which port?" Gibbs asked.

"I didn't say 'port', I said 'land'. Any land!"

Suddenly, Jack felt a cool breeze on his head. Jack the Monkey swung by and stole his hat. The monkey hissed at him, and Jack copied. Then the monkey threw the hat out to sea.

"Jack's hat!" Gibbs exclaimed. "Bring 'er about!"

"No, no, no, leave it!"

All eyes were on their captain. He never went without his hat.

"Run." Jack walked away in the direction of his cabin. When the others weren't looking, he hid underneath the stairs that were right outside his cabin.

"Back to your stations!" Gibbs called out to the crew. He turned, and Jack was nowhere to be found, until he saw a face behind the stairs. He walked closer and said "Jack?"

"Shh!" Jack whispered.

"For the love of Mother and child, Jack. What's coming after us?"

"Nothing," Jack said, giving Gibbs the I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about face.

Suddenly, the _Pearl _lurched. Jack, not wanting his ship going down after he just got it back a month ago, headed up the stairs to the helm. At the wheel, was an old man wearing a dark blue bandana. On his shoulder was a blue and yellow macaw.

"Mr. Cotton! I must inform you that you will not be sinking me ship tonight," Jack told the older pirate. "Savvy?"

"Raaawwk, wasn't me," Cotton's parrot squawked.

Jack and Gibbs walked from the quarterdeck to the main deck, and looked over the port side rail.

_This has happened before_, Jack thought.

"Mr. Gibbs?"

"Aye, Cap'n?"

"What is it called when it feels like you've done something before?" Jack asked his first mate.

"Déjà vu, Cap'n," was Gibbs' answer.

"Ah. I'm feeling that right about now."

"Really?" Gibbs asked in disbelief.

The ship lurched again. Jack was the closet to the rail, and toppled head first into the water.

"Jack!" Gibbs exclaimed.

As Jack sank under the surface, he looked around to see what caused his ship to lurch like that. But there was absolutely nothing to be found.

Something caught Jack's eye. _What is that? _he wondered.

A blue light shone through the dark waters of the Atlantic. It enveloped the captain, and within a second he was gone.

xxx

Moments later, Jack resurfaced, sputtering water. He looked around and noticed that his beloved _Pearl _was gone.

_Where the bloody hell is my ship? _he wondered.

The longer he looked, the more he became distracted by the sounds of the city behind. He finally took a moment to figure out where he was.

He was no longer in the middle of the Atlantic, as he obviously noticed. He noticed that there was a harbor nearby, and not wanting to be any more soaked than he already was, he swam towards it.

He pulled himself up onto the boardwalk, and sat down while he dumped the water out if his boots. He looked around at the shops next to the harbor and the ships themselves. They were quite strange to him. The ships were smaller than the _Pearl_, and none of them seemed to have sails. They seemed to hum as they were passing by.

_How are they sailing then? _Jack wondered.

He heard some giggling coming from one of the shops. He turned and noticed it was coming from a group of men and women, speaking what seemed to be fluent Italian and sharing drinks.

He looked around him once again. He saw that the majority of the buildings still had some of the charm of the Old World. He realized where he was.

_Ah_, he thought, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. _Venice_.

He heard more giggling, but it was this particular giggling that caught him off guard. He looked around him and back towards the pub. He heard it again, but instead of Italian following the giggling, he heard English.

He found the giggling group heading towards the end of the harbor, and watched them as they turned the corner. Curious to know what they were so giggly about and wanting to confirm his suspicions, Jack followed the group into the alley.

Keeping mainly to the shadows, Jack listened to the group's conversation.

"I just can't believe you pushed Beckett into the fountain!" a boy of at least twenty-one exclaimed. He had short brown hair that seemed to have red streaks in it.

_Beckett_, Jack thought. _Now where have I heard that before_. He thought about it for a moment, and then disgusted expression came over his face. _Oh_.

"Yeah, I can't believe it either," said a girl with straight red and blonde hair. She looked to be the same age as the boy. "I mean, yeah, she deserved it, but you couldn't have held it in and waited until after we graduate?"

_Oh, this Beckett is a she. Never mind.  
_  
"No, it couldn't have waited," another girl said. "She pushed me over the edge, and she got exactly what she deserved." To Jack, her voice sounded like angels singing.

It was this girl that Jack was most interested in seeing, and wanted to make sure she wasn't a hallucination.

He stepped to get closer to them, but one of the baubles in his dreads jingled and caused them to turn around to see who the intruder was. It only lasted a moment before they turned around and continued walking. But Jack only needed a moment to take a good look at the girl he hadn't seen in a month.

Her deep blue eyes shone bright against her pale skin. Under the streetlamp, the light shone off of her golden brown locks, the length of it was to the middle of her back. She was wearing normal street clothes for this time period- a black tank top under a purple shirt that seemed to only drape over one shoulder with a pair of black trousers (_jeans, I believe she called them, _Jack thought) and a pair of brown boots.

He recognized those boots. Those were the boots he had given to her when she first arrived in the Caribbean.

"Jessabelle," he whispered.


	2. Unexpected Turn of Events

Author's Note: Okay, so chapter two (formerly known as chapter ten in COTBP Remixed) is ready for you guys. Hoping to have a new chapter up for you guys!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own the OC's Jessabelle, Jason, Stephany and, unfortunately Cindy Beckett.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Unexpected Turn of Events**

I was the first to turn at the sound of jingling behind us.

"Did you guys hear that?" I asked.

"Yeah," Jason said. "Sounded like jingling." His brown eyes looked into the shadows, alert.

"Well, that's obvious," Stephany said. "But where did it come from?"

I looked at my friends. "No, not the jingling. After that. I heard someone whisper my name."

"Who? Your imaginary boyfriend?" Jason asked.

"No." I glared at him.

"I didn't hear anything else. Are you sure you're not imagining it?" Stephany asked, giving me a look of worry.

"Maybe you've had so much rum that you're hallucinating."

"I doubt that's the reason," I said. "And I'm sure I didn't imagine it."

We continued to walk, heading for our favorite pub, the _Mangled Mermaid_.

"Though I could have," I continued. "It sounded a lot like...you know what, never mind."

"What?" Stephany asked. "I mean, who?"

"It sounded a lot like Jack. But it couldn't be. I mean, he's living in the Golden Age of Piracy. There isn't a chance he could be here, right?"

"You know, I think you might be imagining it. I think you hearing him whisper your name is just another way of telling yourself that you miss him. A lot."

"Geez, Steph. When did you become a therapist?"

"Since you decided to put red streaks in your hair, Jason!"

"She's right," I said. "We have that Renaissance ball thing that we have to go to tomorrow night, and you decided to do that to your hair."

"Hey, in my defense, I was drunk and the chick sitting next to me said I'd look sexy with red streaks, so I did it. I was under the influence."

"That's no excuse!" Stephany exclaimed. "It's a mandatory dance with mandatory dress! Signore Borgia is not going to be pleased."

"I doubt the Templar would mind."

"He will if he catches you calling him that," I pointed out. "You know he hates it when we bring Assassin's Creed up in class."

"Sorry, couldn't help it."

We walked into the _Mangled Mermaid_, and set our bags down at a table while continuing our conversation.

"Speaking of the stupid dance," I said. "Did you get your, um, outfit, Jason?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact. I did." He looked very proud of himself.

"I got my dress yesterday. The dress maker finally got it done," Stephany said. "What about you, Jess."

I looked at both of my friends, and then to the floor. "I...uh...heh, don't have a dress, yet."

"What?" Stephany exclaimed.

"You don't have a dress yet?" Jason asked. "Man, and you guys thought I was the procrastinator!"

"I've been looking, I just haven't found one yet."

It was true. I had been looking for a dress for what seemed like forever. I wanted to find the perfect one, so that no matter what Cindy Beckett said or did, I would still feel like me. I had a bad experience with gowns and such a month ago when I was in the Caribbean, witnessing Jack's almost-hanging, and was hoping that I would never have to wear another one again.

That hope ended when Stephany told us about the graduation ball the local art academy was holding for its students.

"Been looking for the perfect one, or one that will outshine Beckett's?" Jason asked.

"Both, I guess."

"Wow."

"Well, maybe this one will do the trick," a raspy voice behind us said.

We turned and noticed that our mentor, Signore Caesre, was holding up a long sleeved, midnight blue gown. It had gold trim around the end of the shorter part of each sleeve, the hem of the dress, and around the middle, just underneath the bosom of the dress. The longer parts of the sleeves were purple with white ribbon around them.

"Whoa!" Jason said.

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed. "It's beautiful!"

Signore Caesre smiled. "For you, Jessabelle. Think of it as a belated birthday gift."

"Are you serious?"

"Aye, I am."

"Oh my—thank you, so much!"

I ran up to him, hugged him, and took the gown from him. I held it up to my body and looked in the only mirror in the pub.

"Where ever did you find it?" I asked him.

"It was in one of the closets in the back of the pub," Caesre said. "This building most likely belonged to someone who was wealthy and liked to hide it, or by a tailor who hid this away from thieves and bandits."

"That makes sense," Stephany said. "You must have cleaned it up pretty good if it looks this good."

"Something like that."

He walked behind the counter and started pulling out drinks. "Jessabelle, I assume you want rum?"

I thought about it for a moment. "Yes, please."

He handed me a bottle of rum, and two bottles of Coors to Jason and Stephany. I was still looking at myself with the dress in the mirror, imagining wearing to the ball and seeing Cindy Beckett's face. I imagined being home, wearing it on the deck of the Black Pearl and dancing with Jack. It was just me and him. I could smell him right now, the mixture of rum and seawater coming off of him.

I was brought out of my fantasy when Caesre handed me the bottle of rum. I took it and sat down at the table with Jason and Stephany, the gown sitting in my lap.

"I have some unfortunate news," Caesre announced.

"What is it?" Stephany asked. It wasn't very often that he had bad news.

"I hate to say, but our lessons will have to cease, for I will be taking my leave."

"What?" I wasn't liking this news one bit.

"I will be returning home by tomorrow night. My time's up."

"What do you mean?" Jason asked. "Your time's up for what?"

Caesre took a deep breath, pulled up a chair, and sat down between Jason and I. "I'm not who I have led you to believe I am."

The three of us looked at each other. "Huh?" Jason asked.

"My name is not Edward Caesre, and I'm not really a bartender. My real name is Edward Teague Sparrow, and I am Captain of the _Troubadour _and Keeper of the Code."

My eyes went wide at the mention of his name. My expression matched that of my friends.

Captain Edward Teague Sparrow began to explain everything.

xxx

"I knew there was a reason why you reminded me of someone," I said as he finished his story. "I can see the family resemblance."

_Well, now I know that I'm not the only one who can time travel,_ I thought. _And he's Jack's father. Why didn't he tell me about him? I'll have to ask him about that the next time I see him, that is, if I see him again.  
_  
"But how do you get it to work?" Jason asked. "The time travel thing?"

"You really have to think about a certain thing or a certain someone when you want to travel," Teague explained (he had told us he preferred to be called Captain Teague). "And not everyone can do it."

"Just a select few," I said.

"Precisely."

"Ah, now I understand how I was able to get to and from the Caribbean in the 1700's. When I first went there, I was thinking about my family and the medallion and when I came back, I was thinking about you guys. It all makes sense to me now."

Jason nodded his head, and yawned. He looked down at his watch. "Man, it's 1:00 already?"

"We better head back," Stephany said. "We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

At the mere mention of that, I took a long drink from my bottle of rum. "Ugh, don't remind me. I just hope those dance lessons paid off, or it's going to be a long night."

Everyone nodded their head in agreement.

Before we left, we each said our goodbyes to Captain Teague, whether it was just a hug or a hand shake. It was really hard on me, considering all he has done for the three of us. To me, he was like the father I hadn't had for eight years.

I hugged him tightly. "Thank you, for everything."

"It was my pleasure," he said. "After all, if I hadn't of stumbled into that pub and overheard news of Barbossa's movements, you probably would have gone home not knowing much about yourself or anything about your heritage."

This was true. If Teague hadn't of overheard some of Barbossa's men talking about a piece of the treasure possibly being in Venice, he wouldn't have travelled there himself to look for it and get stuck in the future.

I hugged him even tighter, and finally let go. I looked at him, tears beginning to form. "Hopefully we'll see you before you leave. If not..."

"What is it, Miss Turner?"

"If you see him, at all, will you please...let him know that I...miss him?"

He nodded. "Aye, I will."

I knew I was about to start crying, so I mouthed a thank you, grabbed my bag, grabbed my gown, and practically ran out the door.

Jason and Stephany were waiting for me outside.

_Hopefully I will see him before you do, Teague_, I thought. _Hopefully, it's soon._

xxx

"Jessabelle! Wake up! We have to go help set up!"

I sat straight up. I looked up at Stephany, wishing I could just pop her good. I hated it when people just shook me awake.

I looked over my alarm clock and saw that it said 4:30 pm. _Bugger!_I thought.

I hopped up and pulled on my boots and pulled on the purple over shirt I was wearing last night. I had forgotten that Jason and I were supposed to help Stephany set up for the ball, and I hated the fact that she forced us to do it.

I looked at myself in the mirror and deemed myself worthy enough to go out in public.

Jason and Stephany were already dressed and waiting for me outside my room. I sped past them, and they quickly followed as I ran through the door to our apartment. When we got outside, there was a cab waiting to takes us to the place where the ball would be held.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" I asked. I was still groggy and was now in a bad mood.

"I tried to," Stephany said. "But you would not wake up."

"Yeah," Jason agreed. "We could have brought the Clemens Marching Band in here, and they still wouldn't be able to wake you up."

"Maybe it's all that rum you had last night?"

"Maybe," I said. I yawned. "I don't know. I was having a really good dream though."

"Ooh, what was it about?" Stephany always wanted to know what I dreamed about.

I could only smile at the memory of it.

She looked at me with a worried look and said, "You know what, never mind. I don't want to know."

Jason and I laughed. There wasn't anything bad about the dream. I would have told her on a heartbeat, but I was afraid that I would never have the dream again if I told her about it. I was paranoid that way.

Thankfully the cab ride wasn't too long, and we were standing in front of a magnificent building with a domed roof, pillars, and statues of angels lining the roof. There was also a fountain in the front courtyard.

"Wow!" was all Jason and I could say.

"Gorgeous, isn't it?" Stephany asked.

"Yes," I said. "It's beautiful."

_It was definitely worth getting out of bed for_, I thought.

We walked inside, and went down a set of stairs that lead to the main ballroom, where the ball would be held. A group of people were standing at the center of the room, which I assumed to be our classmates. Among them was Signore Borgia and my least favorite person in the world.

"What are to doing here, Turner?" Cindy Beckett asked me in her usual snobby tone.

"The same as you, Beckett. To make sure that this party runs smoothly," I said through a fake smile.

"Oh, well, I can assure you, everything is fine. You can run back to whatever hole you came from, please. Maybe then you can drink your life away and continue to wish that you could be a pirate."

Jason and Stephany held me back. I was nearly at her throat.

I composed myself, and managed to say "I'm sure you wish that you were the most artistic person in the world, but not enough money in the world would give you the talent."

"You take that back!" she screamed. "You forget your place!"

"Heh, like I haven't heard that one before."

"Miss Turner," Signore Borgia said. "If you cannot behave yourself, then you will be asked to leave."

Beckett folded her arms and gave me a smug look.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about me, Signore. I was just leaving."

I walked past Stephany, who stopped me by holding on to my arm. "Jess, what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, Steph," I whispered "But I cannot be in the same room with her. Believe me, I want to help, but not with her around."

"Okay."

"I'm sorry. I really am. I'll wait outside."

I began to walk up the stairs.

"Oh, Turner," Beckett called after me. "Don't forget to look at the roster to find out who your escort is."

_She assigned escorts?_

I got to the top, and saw a list of those attending the ball and their escorts. Stephany was paired up with Jason, and I was paired up with someone named Philippe. I ran out of the door, and sat on one of the steps.

_I hate her!_ I thought.

xxx

It was thirty minutes before Jason finally came outside. "Hey, you okay?"

"I just hate it when she insults me in front of people," I said. "Especially in front of you guys."

"Hey, she tries to bring everyone down."

I smiled. I knew he was trying to make me feel better.

"We should probably go get ready," Jason said. "It's 6:00 already and the ball starts at 8:30."

"Yeah. Steph already has her dress, right?"

"Yeah, she packed it in her bag."

"Oh. See I was so groggy that I didn't even noticed," I admitted.

Jason laughed. He stood up, and extended his hand out for mine.

"Might I escort you to your quarters, ma'am?" he asked me in the best British accent he could muster. It made me laugh.

"Why yes you may, good sir." I took his hand, and he helped me up. He turned, and we started to walk towards a cab that was waiting for us.

Jason was a few feet ahead of me. I was kinda lagging behind, and I wished that I wasn't. I felt rough hands grab me from behind, and they were wearing black gloves.

I screamed. "Let go of me, you creep!" I was kicking and screaming, trying to get my attacker to let go of me. He finally put a rag over my mouth to keep me quite. But not before I screamed for Jason's help.

"Jason! Help!"

I saw Jason run up and punch the man who had attacked me, but I didn't see anything else. I felt myself fall to the ground, and I went under.

* * *

A/N: If you want more of a visual of Jessabelle's dress, I kind of based it off of Titian's famous _La Bella_ painting. The difference is that it has white ribbon instead of the white balls of fabric and the gold trim isn't all over the dress.


	3. A Long Expected Party

Author's Note: Well, here's the next chapter of DMC Remixed! And it's a brand new chapter, something you guys have really been waiting for! Yay!

You guys may have noticed this in the first chapter that I inputted Jack's Point-of-View, and I intend to keep doing this throughout the rest of DMC. So I will let you know when it is Jack's POV (it's in third person, though, so hope ya don't mind). It will be italicized and secluded after the "xxx" break. You'll see what I mean when you read it.

Well, I don't have much else to say. Now that I have a deviantART account I will put up some visuals of Jessabelle, Stephany, and Jason so that you can see what my mind came up with for their appearance. And *sighs deeply* I guess I can put some visuals of Cindy Beckett up, too, though you guys might hate her all the same. Trust me, she has a role to play in upcoming chapters, and I am not pleased with what my mind came up with. Then you'll know why I hate her.

Enough of my rambling! On with the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. It is owned by Disney, Gore Verbinski, Jerry Bruckenhiemer (I hope I spelled his last name right), and Rob Marshall. I only own Jessabelle, Stephany, Jason, and Cindy Beckett *shudders at the thought*.

* * *

**Chapter Three: A Long Expected Party, An Unexpected Guest**

I felt a bump, which caused me to startle myself awake. Realizing that I was no longer on the stone steps, I frantically looked around to see where I was.

_Dear God_, I thought. _I've been kidnapped!_

I was happy to find out that it was exactly the opposite. Jason was sitting right next to me, with a pretty good cut just above his left eyebrow.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's okay," he said, trying to calm me down. "We're almost home."

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Been in worse scraps then that."

"What happened?"

"Well, after I punched that guy to get him off of you, you passed out and he pulled out a knife. I fought him off, he cut my eyebrow, and I pulled you into the cab. And now we're here."

"Oh," I said. "Thanks, then."

"You're welcome."

The cab came to a short stop. We got out and paid the driver. I would have asked him to stay, but since the academy was sending carriages to come pick up the students, I didn't. Jason and I ran up to the apartment and changed into our mandatory wardrobe.

Jason was changed and ready first. I was still doing my hair when I heard him shout, "Are you ready, Jess?"

"I'm almost done, Dad!" I teased him. At that moment, he did sound like a dad.

"Ha ha, very funny. Why do women always take forever to get ready?"

I was done with my hair and walked out of my room, saying, "Because the majority of the male population demands that we look what they call absolutely perfect."

"Whoa," was all he could say.

I looked at the mirror that we had set up in our living area. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I was wearing the gown Teague had given me, and was surprised at how natural it looked on me. I pinned my curls to where half of it was up, and the rest was left down, flowing over my shoulders and down my back. The blue of the gown brought out the color of my ocean eyes, so they seemed to be an even brighter blue. I couldn't help but wonder what Jack would think.

"You look great," Jason said.

I blushed. "Thanks."

I grabbed a cloak that I had made and put it on as I followed Jason out. The carriage was waiting for us outside. Jason opened the carriage door, helped me in, and then climbed in himself. The carriage drove off rather quickly, which was a good thing. It was 7:30.

I looked out of the window as soon as I got in. I loved how Venice looked at night. It wasn't crowded, and the buildings seemed to regain their Old World feel.

"Guess we aren't the only ones going in this carriage," Jason said.

I looked at him, and then at the figure that was sitting directly in front of him. It was dark in the carriage, so I couldn't really see our carriage-mate. They were also covering their face with a hat.

"Wonder who he is," I said.

"Think he's asleep?"

We heard a snore, which confirmed Jason's assumption. He sat up a little, and began to shake the stranger's leg.

"Leave him to sleep, Jason! He's probably tired. It's been a long day for some of us."

Jason sat back in his seat. He wasn't going to argue with me, and we both knew it.

I looked back out the window. I wasn't looking forward to the ball. I didn't want to dance with a total stranger. I just wanted this graduation party to be normal with loud music and refreshments for everyone to enjoy.

I took a deep breath, taking in some fresh air. I could smell a hint of rum and seawater. It startled me.

_Is Jack-? _I wondered, but I interrupted my own thoughts. _No, it couldn't be. How could he get here anyway?_

We rode to the ball in silence, with the exception to the stranger's snores.

xxx

"Jessabelle Turner?" a local asked me. He was dressed similar to Jason, so I assumed he went to school with us, even though I don't ever remember seeing him.

"Yes?" I said.

"My name is Philippe Montiggorini," the boy said in a thick Italian accent. "I'm your escort for the evening. Or at least for the first dance, of course."

"Pleased to meet you."

"That's strange," Philippe said.

"What?"

"We are in the same class together, yet you say 'Pleased to meet you' as if it were the first time."

"Oh, well, you see, for me this is the first time we've meet since I really don't pay that much attention to who's in the room with me when I'm concentrated on my pieces," I said.

He laughed. "Ah, I see. And I completely understand. You must be very passionate about your art."

"I am. And if it means anything, you seem like a very nice guy."

He smiled, and seemed to feel better about the situation. "Thank you, Miss Turn—"

"Please," I said. "Just call me Jessabelle. I'm not too keen on people calling me by my last name. I have been called that, and by some people that I'd rather not talk about." This last part I added when I remembered Commodore Norrington saying that every time I passed him or Elizabeth. It was very annoying.

"Very well. Shall we?"

He offered me his arm and I took it, a little more willing than I had been earlier. Stephany came out to join us. She looked at me before walking off with Jason, and mouthed "Oh my God!" Philippe and I followed behind them. When we entered the ballroom, Philippe took the time to help me out of my cloak. Stephany looked at me and said, "Oh my God, you look beautiful!"

"Thanks," was all I could say. I took Philippe's arm and we walked down the grand staircase. At the bottom of the stairs, we were handed masks.

"What are these for?" I asked.

I got weird looks from both my escort and the boy who had handed me the mask. I thought about it for a moment. "Oh, right. Carnivale."

I put on the mask as we walked toward the middle of the ballroom. I couldn't help but feel that all eyes were on me. _Thank God I have my mask on_, I thought. I could feel my face getting red.

"What's everyone staring at?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

"They are staring at you," Philippe said.

"Do I have something on me?" I looked down to see if I had anything on my gown. I didn't see anything, but I wasn't taking any chances. I began to walk in the opposite direction.

Philippe stopped me. "There's nothing on you, Jessabelle," he reassured me. "You look beautiful, and that's why they are staring."

"Oh...well...uh, guess that makes sense." I was still blushing under the mask.

We joined everyone else in the middle of the room. Standing in the center was an old man, dressed in a long, long-sleeved purple robe, wearing dark brown spaulders. In a thick, raspy Italian accent, Signore Borgia spoke out to us as if he were preaching to the choir.

"My dear students," he began. "Welcome to the Class of 2011 graduation ball! I want to thank all who attended and assisted in the decorations this year. I also want to thank Cindy Beckett for coming up with this year's theme."

Everyone looked towards Beckett. She curtsied, and I hated it. You couldn't see it, but I was sure that everyone was glaring at her underneath their masks. I know I was.

_She thinks she has done everyone a great service_, I thought. _Not everyone likes this aspect of the Renaissance.  
_  
"Now, a treat for all those who attended," Borgia continued. "Although this ball has been deemed mandatory, some of the instructors and I have decided that we will only require you to participate in three dances before you are able to leave, as long as the first is with your escort. We know that the majority of you probably have something else planned to celebrate your graduation. If you would like to, you are welcome to stay. Otherwise, the magic number is three."

Hooting and cheering now filled the air at the idea of being able to leave early. Cindy Beckett was the only one not joining in this small victory.

"Congratulations, graduates, and enjoy the ball!"

More clapping and the orchestra began playing. I turned to Philippe, assuming the first position of the first dance, which was a quadrille.

_Thank God I took dance lessons_, I thought. _Or this is gonna be a long night_.

xxx

_~Jack~_

So far, Jack's plan had worked. He knew that the best way for him to not be seen was to stick to the shadows. The only time he had been stopped was when the lad dressed as a minstrel handed him a mask.

"Here you go, sir," the boy had said.

"What for?" Jack couldn't help but ask.

"For Carnivale." The boy had said this as though the man standing in front of him was stupid.

"Ah." Jack had nodded and took the mask. It was very elaborately decorated, with gold paint and trim. "Thank you."

"No problem."

Jack began to walk away, putting the mask on. _Maybe this will help_, he thought.

"Hang on, do I know you?"

_Bugger!_ Jack turned around to face the student. _Nosy lad, isn't he?_"Not likely."

"Well, then you must not be a student. I'm gonna have to ask you to leave."

Jack shook his head and waved a hand. "That won't be necessary, lad."

"Why?" the boy asked suspiciously.

"I am a student here."

"Then how come I've never seen you before?"

Jack thought for a moment, and then said, "I've been quite ill this year, so I was hardly at the school."

All evidence of suspicion disappeared from the boy's face. "Oh, well, enjoy the party then."

Looking back on that moment, Jack couldn't believe that Nosy had fallen for it. All odds were in his favor now.

He looked around the table he had been standing next to. It was full of refreshments—drinks, fruit, small finger sandwiches—and Jack was happy to sample everything. Everyone would be busy dancing, so they wouldn't notice some of it missing. The first thing he went after was a bottle of red wine. It was already opened, which would lower suspicion further.

After pouring himself a drink, he turned back around to face the dancers. He scanned the crowd, looking for the reason he had come here in the first place. It was hard to find Jessabelle in the crowd due to the masks everyone was wearing, but he was able to find her as soon as the first dance was over.

It felt like years had passed since he had seen her. Seeing her in the carriage with the lights of the city shining off her hair and eyes reminded him of the first night they had met.

_She's beautiful,_ he thought. _Heh, reminds me of…_

Jack shook his head and brought himself to the present. _Now's not the time to be thinking of the past_, he thought. He took another swig of wine, watching Jessabelle dance with the lad she was in the carriage with. _What was his name? Jason?_ It didn't really matter to him. He was a little jealous that she was dancing with the lad and not himself. And she seemed to be enjoying herself more than he'd like.

With firm determination, Jack drank the last bit of the wine in his glass, securely fastened his mask, and walked over towards Jessabelle to ask her to dance.

xxx

~_Jessabelle~_

"May I cut in?" the newcomer asked, tapping on Jason's shoulder.

"Sure," Jason said.

I suddenly became a little desperate. I didn't want my adoptive brother to leave me, and I wasn't really keen on dancing with anyone else. I felt bad for Philippe, because I ended up stepping on his toes the entire time we were dancing.

"Maybe that's not such a good idea," I said.

"What, scared?"

"Bloody hell no!"

I looked and noticed that the newcomer was smiling a rather crooked smile. _Where have I seen that smile before?_ I wondered.

"Then you should have no problem dancing with a total stranger," Jason pointed out. "See ya. I'm gonna go dance with Stephany."

"Fine," I said. I turned to the stranger, preparing to get the horrible dancing over with. Turns out, I had a really horrible dance instructor. "I'm warning you now; I'm not terribly good at this."

The stranger smiled. "It's alright, love," he said. "I'll steer you in the right direction."

He took my hand in his, just as the music started, signaling the beginning of the next dance: a waltz. It was incredibly soft, though they looked rough, and incredibly dirty. I put my hand on his shoulder, while he put his other hand on my waist. I don't know what it was, but for some reason this sent chills down my spine. The music continued, and I followed his every lead.

To pass time, mainly because I wanted to get back to the apartment as quickly as I could, I started up a conversation with the newcomer. "So," I began, "How long have you been going to the academy?"

Even though I couldn't see his face, I could tell the stranger was confused. "Ah," he said. "Four years."

"Really? I've never seen you in class."

"Been quite ill, and was out most of the time," he quickly said.

"Oh, well, I'm glad to see that you are well enough to make to the ceremony."

"What about you?" he asked. "Are you going to miss being here?"

"Bloody hell no," I said. "I'm glad I'm out of this school. I'm free to go wherever and do whatever I wish."

"Sounds like you have it all planned out then, love."

"Yes. Now I can go home. Although I will miss Venice."

"Well," the stranger began. "You could always visit again."

"Heh, I'd love to, but it would take me months to trav—I mean, to save enough money to come back," I said, saving myself from an unneeded explanation. "I only have enough to make it back to Florida."

"I'm sure you'll find a way, love," he reassured.

I smiled at this, and actually bothered to make eye contact with my current dance partner. And then that's when I had an epiphany. I was staring into a pair of very familiar, deep, chocolate brown eyes.

I couldn't help but smile. Here he was, the one person I was most anxious to see. The reason I wasn't planning on staying in Venice.

"Everything alright, love?" the "stranger" asked.

"Yes, yes it is," was all I could say.

"So, you have anyone special waiting for you in Florida?"

"No."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, he's…uh…actually in the Caribbean right now," I said, playing along. I was feeling a little mischievous. "He travels a lot."

"Oh," he said, sounding disappointed. "What does he do?"

"He's a captain, and owns his own ship."

"Does he now?"

"Yeah, but it took him quite a while to get it back. I helped him get it back, actually."

The "stranger" seemed surprised. "Now you're boasting, love. That's not very becoming of a lady."

"I didn't think you'd mind. After all," I paused, trying to fight back the mischievous smile playing at the corner of my lips. "You seemed pretty happy at that fact."

He smiled. "Aye."

"It's a shame that Gibbs had to miss out on all of the festivities this evening."

"Yes, well, I'm certain he'll be alright. As long as I bring him rum, that is."

_Bingo_, I thought. _Got ya._ I smiled.

Realizing he had been found out, Jack smiled. "How'd you know?"

"I'm sure your attire gave you away. Not many pirates in the Renaissance wore dreads and beads in their hair, or dressed like you, as a matter of fact. If that didn't give you away, then your…mannerisms did. And your smile…and no one has those eyes," I said, revealing all the evidence.

"Ah, well, I'll have to work harder on my disguises, then," he said.

"Yeah, and work harder to not break character. If it makes you feel any better, I almost believed you."

"Darlin', that hurt."

I laughed. One of the things I had missed about Jack was that he always made me laugh, and smile.

As the waltz neared its conclusion, I leaned my head against his shoulder, and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath, taking in his assortment of scents. He smelled strongly of seawater and rum.

"You know," I said. "I'd imagined that we were doing this on the deck of the _Pearl_."

"Really? That's interesting."

"That was you in the carriage, wasn't it?"

"Aye, love," he said. "It was."

"I thought so. But I couldn't believe it. How did you even get here?"

"Same as you. The _Pearl_ lurched a little, and I went overboard."

I smiled. "So, you were thinking of me?" I looked up at him.

"Aye. I missed you." There was nothing but truth in his eyes.

"Me, too."

The song ended, signaling the end of the dance. We stopped, and just stood there, while everyone else clapped for the orchestra, ready for the next dance to begin. Then I suddenly remembered something.

I slapped Jack, not too hard, but hard enough to get my point across.

The pirate captain looked at me, completely in shock. "What the bloody hell was that for?"

"For not telling me you had a father," I merely stated.

Jack's eye widened. "How do you know—?"

"He was here, keeping an eye on me. Apparently he can time travel as well, and he's the one who taught me all about pirates."

Jack didn't look pleased at the idea that I had met his father. I didn't know why. He was a good man.

"Is he still here?" he asked.

"No, he returned to the _Troubadour_."

"Ah, good."

I was confused. I was about to ask him why that was a good thing when Stephany and Jason walked up to us.

"Hey, who's your friend?" Stephany asked.

"This is Captain Jack Sparrow. My…you know…"

"Oh! It's a pleasure to meet you, Captain!"

"Likewise," Jack said, bowing his head.

"Nice to know that you're actually real," Jason said. "Jessabelle talks about you all the time. I can honestly say I thought she was losing it."

Jack looked confused. I jumped in. "I'll explain things later. For now, I say we get out of here. I don't know about you, but I've done my three dances, and I just want to go back to the apartment."

"Same here," Stephany concurred. "Plus, we have to start packing anyway."

"Packing?" Jack asked.

"We're heading back to Florida in a couple of days, and we've got to get our things together."

"Ah."

"Well, if we're going to leave, then we'd better do so," Jason suggested. "You-know-who is coming this way."

My eyes widened. "Then let's go," I said, grabbing a hold of Jack's hand, and began to walk away.

As the four of us were walking away, Jack asked "You-know-who?"

"A girl who's out to get me. We pretty much hate each other's guts."

"What's her name?"

"Cindy Beckett," Stephany answered.

I looked at Jack. His eyes had widened, and he had a look of disgust on his face.

"You know her?" I asked.

"No, but the surname is familiar," he said.

"Hey, Turner!" I heard the snob call out.

"Oh no," I groaned. I turned around to face my enemy since high school. "What do you want, Beckett?"

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Home. What's it to you?"

"You can't do that. You have to stay."

"Says who?" I asked, more demanded.

"Uh…Signore Borgia…duh," she said, as if it were an obvious fact.

"No he didn't," Jason said. "He said three dances, and then we could leave."

"I know what he said, but she is supposed to stay."

"And why's that?" Stephany asked.

"Because she didn't complete all of her hours."

"Slander and calumny!" I called her out. "I finished just in time, thank you very much."

"Ah, but did you?" Cindy asked.

I rolled my eyes and nodded my head. Slow enough for her to understand, I said "I did, because I talked to Signore Borgia about it _yesterday_." I put a lot of emphasis on "yesterday".

Cindy looked as if she was about to say something, but something stopped her. I could see fear in her eyes.

Confused, I looked in the direction she was looking, but not before gunshots went off. Thankfully, the four of us ducked so as to not get hit. Unfortunately, so did Cindy.

Standing at the top of the stairs, was a man clad in black, wearing a matching black tri-corn hat and gloves. He had really dark eyes, eyes as black as coals. He was holding a small, silver pistol in his hand.

Chaos immediately ensued. Students and staff alike were running around, panicking.

"Did he just shoot at me?" Cindy asked in a high pitched voice, obviously scared.

"Run," Jack told Jason, Stephany, and I. We were going to argue with him either. He grabbed a hold of my hand and we ran up the staircase, toward the gunman.

"Why are we running toward him?" I asked, clearly worried about Jack's sanity.

"You'll see," was his response.

We were closer to the man now, and just as he was about to shoot at us again, Jack grabbed a hold of ankle and tripped him. This threw the man off guard, causing a shot to ring out, and causing more panic. We continued to run past him, and through the front doors. We ran down the stairs, and to the carriages that were parked out in the front.

"Are the cabs not running yet?" I asked to no one in particular.

"No," Stephany said. "They aren't running again until 10:30."

"Bugger!"

"We'll just have to take a carriage then," Jason said. "And fast."

We quickly hopped into the carriage, paying the driver and giving him the address to the apartment.

"With haste, please," I added. With that, we took off, but not before another shot rang out, going right through the glass window of the carriage door. This caused Stephany and me to scream. Thankfully, no one got shot. I dared to look out the now open window, and saw that the gunman was headed in our direction. Since we had a mode of transportation, there was no way he would catch up to us.

I breathed a sigh of relief, and leaned against Jack. "That was scary," I couldn't help saying.

"Who was that guy?" Stephany asked.

"Ian Mercer," was Jack's reply. "An agent of the East India Trading Company, and personal bodyguard to Cutler Beckett."

I froze at the mention of the name Beckett. I looked at Jack. "That's why you said the name sounded familiar." We knew all about the East India Trading Company from history in high school and from Teague, so it didn't surprise me one bit that this is why Jack answered with such contempt.

"Aye."

"But why is her after Jessabelle?" Jason asked.

"And what makes you think that, lad?" Jack asked.

"Because that's the same guy who attacked her earlier today."

Jack was not happy about that.

"What?" I asked. "Really?"

Jason, at this point, could only nod. He held a hand to his forehead, where he had managed to get a cut.

"Then I suppose it's a good thing that I am here, eh?" Jack asked.

The three of us nodded.

"But what does he want with Jessabelle?" Stephany asked.

"All in all, Beckett despises pirates. And it may have to do with helping me not too long ago."

I smiled at the memory, happy that I did help Jack escape. "Well," I argued. "It was either that, or watch you die."

We continued the ride in silence. I was still leaning on Jack, and felt my eyes starting to droop. Jason and Stephany were well on their way as well. Thinking that I might be making Jack uncomfortable, I sat up so that I could lean against the window. Instead, Jack put an arm around me, holding me closer to him.

"It's alright, love," was all he said.

I smiled, and leaned against him again. Within seconds, I was out.

xxx

I felt the carriage come to a halt, and I startled myself awake. Jason and Stephany seemed to have done the same, because I heard Jason say "I swear I didn't do it!" He always said that whenever he was startled awake.

We exited the carriage and I paid the driver extra, for helping us get home safely. The carriage left, and we started to climb the steps of our apartment building. Just as soon as I pulled out the keys to open the door, I heard another gunshot. It broke the lamp that was just above the door.

The four of us jumped and looked to our left. Sure enough, Ian Mercer was sitting on a horse, gun pointed at us.

"This can't be happening," Jason said.

"Run!" I yelled.

The four of us ran down the stairs, with Jack and myself in the lead. I lead us across a bridge in Palazzo Priuli and down Campo San Provolo, past San Zaccaria, and down to the Sestiere Castello Harbor. And all the while, Mercer was chasing us down on horseback.

"This guy never quits," Jason observed.

As we made it to the harbor, I realized there was nowhere for us to escape. No way, except one way.

"We have to jump," I said.

"What?" Stephany asked.

"When I count to three, we all hold hands and jump. And what I mean by that is that you and Jason hold hands, and then you take a hold of my hand."

"What are you planning, sis?" Jason asked.

"Just trust me! I'm saving our lives!"

I lead the others down the docks, getting closer and closer to the water. Mercer was catching up to us, fast.

"Jessabelle?" Stephany asked, her tone dripping with worry.

"One," I said.

The sounds of hooves against the cobblestone were getting closer.

"Two."

Horse hooves were now beating against boardwalk.

"THREE!" We all grabbed hands, and jumped into the water. Jack pulled on my arm, signaling me to swim down farther. I did, dragging Stephany and Jason along.

_The Black Pearl_, I thought. _Keep thinking about the Pearl!_

No sooner had I thought this that a blue light engulfed the four of us completely. I closed my eyes, trying my hardest not to be blinded. Within seconds, it was over. I opened my eyes and saw dark blue all around me. I moved my arms, and saw that I was still holding Stephany and Jack's hands, Jason holding Stephany's as well. My lungs were starting to burn, and I could tell my friends were having just a hard enough time because I saw Stephany gesturing toward the surface. I nodded, and we started kicking ourselves to the surface, to fresh air.

As we broke the surface, I took a deep breath, and looked around. There were no speedboats in site, no street lights, no Venice. And best of all, no Mercer.

"Jack!" I heard a familiar voice shout. I turned and saw Mr. Gibbs throwing some rope over board. I gestured over to Stephany and Jason to follow, and we swam with Jack to the _Black Pearl_.

"We're back," I whispered.

* * *

A/N: Well, there you go guys. They made it out of the clutches of the EITC. So, please leave me reviews or any comments you may have. Please, NO FLAMES! I will hopefully have those pictures up on deviantART soon, but no promises. I will even draw what Jessabelle's dress looks like in my gallery.


	4. The Black Pearl

Author's Note: New chapter! Whoo hoo! I can honestly say, I'm surprised this update came so quickly myself. I don't know about you guys, but that's how I feel.

This is a definite Jack/Jessabelle scene, so I hope you enjoy it! It's not necessarily romantic, but in a way it is. Anyone who can guess who Jack is talking about when he is thinking to himself correctly will get cookies! Unfortunately I can't give you real cookies, but it's the thought that counts, right?

So…enjoy the chapter! Sorry it's a little short!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, minus having all of the movies. I can only claim ownership of Jessabelle, Jason, Stephany, and *_shudders_* Cindy Beckett.

* * *

**Chapter Four: The Black Pearl**

"I see you brought up from the depths a couple of more sailors to cast off with us on this venture of ours," Gibbs observed.

"I did," Jack said, smiling.

"You've already met one of them," I pointed out as I took Jack's hand as he helped me up.

"Miss Jessabelle!" Gibbs exclaimed, surprised to see me. "Didn't expect to see you out here in the open sea."

"Didn't really think I'd be coming back the same way I did last time."

Gibbs nodded, understanding exactly what I meant. Time travel was a funny thing.

"It's good to see you, Mr. Gibbs," I added.

"Same to you, lass."

I smiled and then looked around. There were several new faces staring at me, as if they had seen a ghost or something. I turned to Jack, who was helping Stephany up on deck. "Find yourself a new crew?" I asked.

"Aye," he said. "Several took leave after our last little adventure. Several stayed, though."

I looked at the crowd of men, and saw at least two familiar faces. "See you kept Marty and Cotton." I waved at them, and smiled. They waved back.

One of the crew members, a dark man with a stronger Indian accent, looked at me in horror. "A mermaid!" he exclaimed.

"I'm not a bloody mermaid!"

This shut the rest of the crew up. Jack smirked.

"Whoa," I heard Jason say behind me. I had almost completely forgotten that he was here. "This ship is huge!"

"A beauty, isn't she?" Jack asked, his tone dripping with pride.

"I'll say. How do you guys manage to keep up with it?"

"They're able-bodied seaman, Jason," I said. "That's what they do."

"Right. Gotcha."

Jack walked over to Gibbs and said, "It seems that we will be needing a couple of hammocks set up in the side cabin for our guests, Mr. Gibbs." He looked over at us, and then added, "And proper clothes as well."

"What's wrong with what we're wearing?" Jason asked.

"You're a living paradox, Jason," I said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

I walked over to him and, in a lower voice so that no one else could hear me, I said, "Because we are in a different time period. In order to fit in, when need appropriate clothing."

"Oh," he said, nodding his head.

"Oh!" I heard Stephany exclaim.

"What is it, Steph?" I asked.

"I almost forgot." She looked over at Jack, and said, "You only need to get clothes for Jason and I, Captain."

Jack and I looked at her, puzzled by what she said.

She explained. "I totally forgot that I had my bag with me the entire time we were being chased. I've got your things in it, Jess, along with some of my own. Thank goodness the bag's waterproof!"

With that, she opened it and pulled out a pair of brown boots, black trousers, a brown vest, and a white shirt. The same items that Jack had given to me the first time I arrived in the Caribbean during the Golden Age of Piracy.

"You brought my clothes?" I asked her, smiling from ear to ear.

"Yeah," she said. "I figured you would want to come back after graduation was over, so I put them in my bag so you could just change quickly and be on your way."

I ran over to my best friend and hugged her. "You're the best, Steph!"

"You're welcome," she said, handing me my things.

"Well," Jason said. "One down, two more to go."

Gibbs nodded. "I hear ye, lad," he said, somewhat irritated. "The two of you best follow me. I'll get ye set straight."

As the three of them passed by, Gibbs patted my shoulder. I took it as a gesture of "Welcome back."

"Now," Jack said, facing his crew. "The lot of ye best get this ship underway, savvy? You know how this works."

Without a moment's hesitation, Marty, Cotton, and the rest of the crew ran off to complete whatever task Jack had ordered them before he had travelled to the future. Then he turned to me, smiling.

"What?" I asked.

"Seeing as how we don't have many hammocks left, and there's not much room in the side cabin for the three of ye," Jack began. "You may have my cabin, if you'd like."

I smiled, more disbelieving what I was hearing. "Really? The great Captain Sparrow is giving up his cabin for a girl like me? I must be lucky."

"It wouldn't be the first time, love."

That was true. When the _Interceptor_ was under Jack's command, he had given up the captain's cabin and let me sleep in there instead.

"Well…if you're sure…"

"That I am, love."

I looked up at him, with him staring right back at me. _Those eyes_, I thought. _They get me every time_.

"I'd better go change, then," I finally said. "Wouldn't want to catch a cold."

I walked right past him, feeling his eyes watching me as I went. The thought sent chills down my spine. I opened the doors to the cabin, and then quickly closed them. Then, I changed.

xxx

_~Jack~_

Jack watched as Jessabelle headed for the cabin. He couldn't stop smiling. Not that he was planning something. No, he wasn't doing that at all. He was smiling at a memory. The first time he laid eyes on Jessabelle.

_She's not like any of the wenches I've ever met_, Jack thought. _Something about her sets her apart from the others. Jessabelle reminds me a lot of _her_._

He shook his head. _What's this, Jackie?_ a voice in the back of his head asked. _You have a soft spot for the lass? That's not like you at all._

"But, I do," he muttered to himself.

"Jack?" Gibbs asked, startling the captain.

"What is it, Gibbs?" Jack asked, obviously irritated that his first mate had broken him from his thoughts.

"Where are we runnin' abouts, Cap'n?"

At first, Jack gave him a puzzled look. _Running?_ he wondered. Then it hit him.

"Anywhere but here, Mr. Gibbs!" With that, he took off to his cabin.

xxx

_~Jessabelle~_

It felt so nice to be out of that dress. I thought it was beautiful, but I could only handle them for so long. And it wasn't easy swimming in it either. I felt more at home with my pirate garb on.

I had just put my boots and vest on when I heard a door slam shut behind me.

It was Jack, and he had a horrified look on his face.

"Jack?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

He looked at me, back at the door, and then back at me. "Nothing," he quickly said.

I knew something was wrong, and he couldn't fool me. I knew he knew he couldn't fool me.

He walked away from the cabin door, taking off his coat as he did so, and aimed for the table that was in the middle of his cabin. He placed the coat on one of the chairs and sat on the bed.

I was standing on the other side of the table, where I had been standing for the past five minutes while getting dressed. Even though I wasn't near him, I could tell something was bothering him. I put all of the bobby pins that were in my hair on the table, on top of a large map, walked over to the bed, and squatted on my knees in front of Jack.

He looked…scared.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

I rolled my eyes. "Jack," I said.

"Nothing gets past you, does it?"

"Not really."

He sighed.

"Jack," I said, grabbing a hold of his arm, finally just sitting on my knees. "Tell me."

"It's not pleasant."

"I don't care. Tell me anyway."

I could see worry, fear, and sadness wash over his eyes. He took a deep breath. "What do you know of Davy Jones?"

"Only that he's one of the pirates that just about every pirate fears, and never wants to meet, that he captains the _Flying Dutchman_, and that if you make a deal, your debt is to serve on his ship for a hundred years."

He winced. "So, a lot, I take it."

"Guess so, but what does that have to with—?"

With sudden realization, I slowly stood up, staring out into space as I did.

Jack looked up at me, as if to confirm what I now feared. I could feel the tears welling up, and I fought hard to keep them held back. It was a losing battle.

"No," I whispered.

Jack stood up. "Unfortunately, yes. He's already sent his terrible beastie on the hunt." He lifted an arm to grab for one of my arms, but I backed away from him. "Jessabelle—"

"No, you're lying," I said, tears starting to fall down my cheeks. "It can't be true."

"I'm afraid so, love."

I couldn't stop now. The flood gates broke, and I let it out.

Jack grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him. I felt him rub my back, which sent pleasant chills down my spine.

"I've a plan," he whispered into my ear. "Everything will be alright, darlin'."

"How do you know?" I looked up at him. "How do you know things will be okay?"

He smiled my favorite smile. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?"

I couldn't help but smile. I knew that the worst was coming, that the Kraken was coming for him, but I just couldn't help but smile. _His smile is contagious_.

"Then, I guess I'm just gonna have to help you, huh?" I asked.

Jack put his hands on my cheeks, rubbing the tears off of my face to dry it off. "I'd like that," he said.

Without hesitation, he pulled me into a very passionate kiss, every inch of me becoming completely intoxicated by the infamous Captain Sparrow.

The next thing I know, my head was on a pillow, and we continued our passionate kiss without interruption.


End file.
